This invention relates to electronic evaluations, and more particularly to a system and a method for validating consistency between the quantitative and textual aspects of the evaluation.
Current evaluation and rating systems allow an evaluator to input quantitative and textual evaluations for a specified item. These evaluations are then used to assess the product. The quantitative aspect is usually used for a preliminary quick assessment, and the textual evaluation gives a more in depth assessment for an assessor with more time and interest.
For example, a website selling goods on the internet will allow a purchaser to evaluate an item with a textual and quantitative evaluation. This evaluation will typically proceed unchanged to be used by the business logic behind the website or a potential purchaser to assess the product.